Introduction: Clef and Umi
by Ragyn
Summary: Now combined for your reading enjoyment. Clef and Umi's feelings and thoughts before the Start of Love Story.
1. Introduction; Clef

Authors notes: Wow! I got to thinking and typing and I wasn't pleased with   
just one Introduction so I had to make a second Introduction. So you can   
think of these two Introductions as "Earth" intro and "Cephiro" intro or as   
I am calling them Introduction part'Umi' and Introduction part 'Clef'. So   
fun! I can't believe that I wrote all of that Introduction and I still   
wasn't pleased (even though its a short introduction!) and so I am writing a   
second one. I am just so inspired and I thought I might fall back on that   
promise about one part a week.Funny me. I'm already writing a second   
part (still Introduction) on the same day as I wrote the first! I hope you   
people enjoy this story. I am having fun writing it. If I ever stop having   
fun writing it somebody slap me. Okay? Oh and visit my page   
http://clefchan.tripod.com/  
Here is the usual: Do not sue me because you wouldn't get anything. Magic   
Knights as well as most other characters in this story are not mine. They   
belong to the wonderful ladies of CLAMP. (Mokona save CLAMP! its a joke so   
laugh...) If you wish to use this story on your page just send me the link.   
Okay? My e-mail is clef@comic.com or shadowplaygirls@yahoo.com  
This story takes place after Magic Knight Rayearth the second visit. (I have   
not seen all of that one so I am going by ear on some parts!)ON WITH THE   
STORY ALREADY!  
  
  
  
"Love Story"  
Introduction part 'Clef'  
by Tina 'Chi-na' Plunkett  
Date: June 30-July 1, 2000  
  
  
The horizon stretched across Cephiro's landscape. The sun peeked its head   
above the clouds from a long nights slumber. It was strange to think that   
the same sun that shown down on Cephiro also shown as a star somewhere else.   
Clef sighed and moved his gaze back to his study of a magic book a previous   
Guru had left behind. He had just found it stuffed behind a shelf in one of   
his attempts to clean his study.  
The leather bound book inscribed in small cursive scroll smelled of dust   
and rot. Not that it had a unpleasant smell but it smelled like everything   
else around him. It smelled as well as looked old. Upon opening the book   
pages crumbled and tore at the mere touch of his fingers.Yet another book   
lost to age. To think what legends and spells it held. The thought of   
holding something so important gone to ruins made him slightly sad. Although   
it was no use in getting upset. When something died it was best laid to   
rest.  
At least he had been able to save a few pages. The few pages he had managed   
to save were decorated with elaborate artwork. A small picture on one of the   
page caught his attention. 'The rune god of fire...' The legend of the Magic   
Knights from another world. The legend was old. Even he could remember as a   
young child the legend his mother told him.The legend of the Magic Knights.  
The citizens of Cephiro did not know the true legend of the Magic Knights   
or the one true wish of each pillar. 'Hikaru, Fuu,.....Umi.' They were not   
the first Magic Knights but  
perhaps they were the last. They had to be the last Magic Knights. Hikaru   
had reformed the system. Instead of one person, the pillar, praying for all   
the people of Cephiro it was the people who prayed for Cephiro. Perhaps this   
was the best way. 'Emerauld...' She had died loving Zagato.  
Clef slowly exhaled a breath he had been holding and turned the page over.   
'The Rune god Celes...' It was the Rune god Umi donned, Celes. The picture   
of Celes, painted in flaked blue ink , showed the rune god holding a ball   
which held the sea. 'Umi...' Clef set the page down gently and made sure the   
image was face up. 'The Legend of the Magic Knights. Chosen from a different   
world to grant the one true wish of the Pillar as foretold forever.' Clef   
raised an eyebrow. 'Foretold forever?' The words rung in his head. It could   
mean something but it could also just be an ancient text written by a   
superstitious Guru.  
With a wave of his staff Clef urged a chair to materialize. Exhaustion from   
sleepless nights and from the work of putting Cephiro back to the land it   
had been before Emerauld's death nagged him. 'A draught, a sleeping potion   
is what I need...' Clef closed his eyes and pulled his staff across the arm   
rests of the chair. A contented sigh escaped his lips while the chair   
floated, suspended in one place.  
The remembrance of a dream touched the edge of his mind. A dream of the   
Forest of Silence;the day he had wondered off into the forest with out his   
mother's knowledge. Not that she would have let him go into that accursed   
place.  
But it wasn't a dream. That day had been real although hundreds of years   
had passed. The memory, though foggy, still surfaced day after day. It had   
gone dim with age but the first visit of the Magic Knights had prompted the   
memory to reappear as a dream. The second visit of the Magic Knights had   
only made the memory much more prominent. Every time he fall asleep he   
remembered more and more of that day.  
It had been the day that he had stumbled into the Forest of Silence. The   
place where magic would not work for mage nor Guru and especially not a   
young boy, who in a few years would be in training to the Guru. He had been   
frightened. Who wouldn't be at such a young age? Lost and alone with out his   
magic to guide him. He had only been 12 at the time.  
'The day I stopped aging....' He had stopped aging because he had chosen   
to. Though his original reason for stopping his growth was lost he hadn't   
chosen to correct it. True, he was able to grow and his will would allow it   
but there was a deeper purpose for this. There was something about that day   
in the forest that he remained as he was.  
His hand rest in a patch of sun that warmed him. Slowly he flexed his   
fingers in the light. What was in the past was best laid to rest with the   
dead. Clef spread his fingers out and lifted his hand off the armrest. The   
purple ring that acted as a key to the upper room with the pillar's circlet   
glinted in the beam of the early morning sunlight.  
'Magic Knights...girls from another world...' Clef placed his hand back on   
the armrest and looked up at the glass ceiling. It had only been a few weeks   
since their last visit to Cephiro but perhaps on their world time slipped by   
differently. Hikaru with her willingness to do almost anything. She was a   
born leader and had a rare fire to her. She wasn't like most others. Clef   
smiled at the thought, 'None of the Magic Knights are like most others..not   
on this world.'Hikaru had the will to become Cephiro's pillar and she had   
done so. It was because of her that the world of Cephiro still survived. It   
was not her alone that helped Cephiro survive. Truthfully Fuu and Umi were   
just as important but neither had the will to become the pillar.'Why?' Eagle   
had the chance to become pillar but not even he could out shine the Magic   
Knight of fire.  
The chair swayed momentarily as he leaned towards the table he had placed   
the pages on. Slowly he shifted through them looking for an answer. If this   
book was really a legend book then it had to contain some reference to the   
occurrence of would be pillars. As was Eagle slept in a deep slumber because   
Hikaru could not bare to part with him. Unsatisfied by the lack of answers   
the pages gave him her frowned outwardly. If only he had been able to save   
the complete text. 'The information is lost now..just like part of that   
memory...' Clef's brows furrowed together.  
Unwillingly his attention had been brought back to that memory. The memory   
of the forest. He had eventually found a way out but he felt sad. Why had he   
felt so sad so long ago? He had survived the Forest of Silence with out his   
powers, and with out his mother. It was one of the things that had initiated   
him to try hard in everything that he practiced including the magic that had   
been forbidden in the forest. The Forest of Silence was still no laughing   
matter in Cephiro. The forest, however, had begun to shrink and with drawl   
back into the hearts of the  
people.  
It was not the same forest that he had last seen nor the Magic Knights had   
seen. On their first visit it was there that they battled themselves in one   
of the first tests of the heart. It was there that Fuu meet Prince Ferio.   
Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi had survived. Even Fuu survived. Fuu who had been more   
of a magic user then both Hikaru and Umi. She had the knowledge deep in her.   
He had been told that in the Magic Knight's world magic did not exist.   
However Fuu had always held magic in here it just hadn't been unlocked.  
Clef cleared his throat and looked back towards the window.The budding   
trees outside frequented the air with sweet scents of perfumes and yet he   
dared wonder what it was like in Umi's world. 'Umi...' Clef felt his face go   
hot for a moment. The more he tried not to think about the Magic Knight who   
controlled water, the more he actually thought of her. It was she who first   
stood up to him on the first visit. At first he had been no more then   
annoyed at her loudness and her rude attitude towards him. 'Umi, she had   
only been a girl wanting to go back  
to her world.' Clef pulled his legs underneath him in the chair with his   
head bent down.  
"If I had been in the same situation I would have wanted to be back here in   
Cephiro," Clef said to himself absently. She had been lonely and afraid. She   
was truly a bird without wings to fly her home. Out of all the three girls   
he had been increasingly worried about her. Her figure,already taunt and   
lithe, grew thinner as she spent time in Cephiro. Umi had needed the most   
comfort and guidance out of the three. He had given that to her on her late   
night visits with him. Her visits were not unwelcomed. The visits she paid   
him actually cheered him up. Even though he listened to her it was as if he   
too spoke and was listened to. His actions prompting more issues and   
discussing. Those talks were breaks from the world around him. Cephiro had   
been falling apart even the castle had started to give under the lose of the   
pillar. It was the late night talks that had kept something bright in him to   
wish for. A Cephiro that was once more green and budding like the trees   
outside.  
How could a man like him fall in love with a mere child? In the sense of   
love he was still a child himself. He never had the need to form   
relationships like that. There was no one there to hug or kiss him and that   
was how it was. He wasn't in love with the Magic Knight Umi. He couldn't be,   
but his thoughts always returned to her. Perhaps out of fondness. 'Yes,I do   
miss the Knights. If only...' Clef frowned, 'The Magic Knights have the   
ability to go between worlds now. If they wanted to come then they would   
have. Hikaru made sure of that because of Lantis.'  
Lantis.Hikaru had Lantis as Fuu had Ferio but Umi had who? Ascot had seemed   
taken with her. He had even done what Clef chose not to do. Ascot had willed   
himself to grow for Umi. Though on the second visit Umi had seemed not to   
notice Ascot a lot. Even when Ascot talked to her she seemed distant. Was it   
her beauty that drew Ascot? Or was there something  
more to the Dragon water Knight that was just below the ocean's surface? A   
breeze ruffled his robes and he looked up from his lap.  
'Cephiro...' Clef scooted to the edge of the floating chair and pushed his   
feet away from under him. Slowly he lowered his full weight on them and   
waved his staff again. The chair vanished to the void to which it had come.   
Just beyond the window past the over look of the gardens was the sparkling   
ocean of Cephiro.  
For only a moment Clef could see her face reflected there by the ocean. Her   
hair blown back by the summer's breeze. Her face turned towards him looking   
almost directly at him with her hand to her hair pushing back a few lose   
strands of hair. Umi's eyes shone in the sun with a brilliance behind   
them.Clef blinked and the vision was gone but one thought was left on his   
mind, 'Her eyes....were always blue as the sea...' And for a moment time   
seemed to stop forever.  
  
******  
After word:  
When I get the fic site on my webpage going I'll probably put the two   
introductions together as one whole one. Well, hope you enjoyed this little   
post for the week. Next week's post is a surprise even to me. ^_^; 


	2. Introduction; Umi

Authors notes:  
Good evening! Chi-na here to just point out somethings FYI. First place this story takes place  
after the ending of Magic Knight Rayearth tv. Series second part.This story deals with the first   
two season's characters and may include new subcharacters. Im a Umi/Clef fan so ..you guessed  
it. Its going to be about them. Yes Im making stuff up as I go! Hopefully this will be a weekly  
story. (another one of those?? Are you for sure?) Yes Im for sure and I am going to try to  
keep to my weekly post pormise if writers block doesnt influence me. Im going to post this on  
the Clamp Fanfiction mailing list and Clef fans mailing list if anyone would like them the  
day they come out. I will soon be putting this introduction up on my webpage   
http://clefchan.tripod.com/   
The time this story opens up on is a month after returning the Magic Knights return home from  
Cephiro for the second time. As usual the disclaimer that these characters are not mine, uless  
other wise note. Dont sue me because I have to pay for college somehow and I really don't   
have the money for college anyways. (Can we say Grants and student aid???)If you would like   
to e-mail me my e-mails are: clef@comic.com, shadowplaygirls@yahoo.com,  
ragyn@hotmail.com, and clefchan18@aol.com (this one will no longer be in service after  
June 30, 2000 but I put it up here anyways). E-mail with flames, congrats, apologies,  
corrections, heck.. anything.If you send flame expect kind words back! Well I believe thats  
all for today's author notes.  
  
  
  
"Love Story"  
INTRODUCTION Part 'Umi'  
by Tina 'Chi-na' Plunkett  
Date: June 30, 2000  
  
  
  
The Forest of Silence, the place where man nor beast could protect oneself from  
danger of monsters. Monsters that lurked around every corner and behind every tree. This was  
the forest of every children's nightmare. Once one entered one was most assuredly never heard  
of again. However, the locals of Cephiro would not dare to venture into the Forest of Silence.  
It was a place their hearts had created before memory. It was a place of forbidden lusts,desires,  
fears, and dark secrets. Magic could not even prevent the darkness of the Forest of Silence for   
magic could not be cast upon entering the forest.   
This place, the Forest of Silence, was the place of every children's nightmare. It was also  
the place of Umi's nightmare. A nightmare that had come back with her after her first visit to   
Cephiro. Umi's nightmare where she was left alone forgotten in a dark spot in the forest.  
Alone, as a young child. The nightmare faded in her memory upon her second visit to Cephiro.  
The nightmare was pushed back into her mind as her and the Magic Knights fought beside  
each other to save the land of Cephiro for the second time. After returning to her world again  
the nightmare resurfaced.   
Each night Umi would go to sleep and every morning she would wake up with the  
same feeling of emptiness, of being afraid. When she would awake the nightmare would fog  
and details became blurred. She had had a nightmare and had been in the Forest of Silence  
but what was troubling her? It was not the fact that she was in the forest. Perhaps because she  
was alone.   
Alone, one thing she feared above most others. To be alone in this world or any   
other. Anyone would be frightened to be threatened with being alone forever especially in   
the Forest of Silence. But there was something just below the surface of the nightmare she  
could not remember. The nightmare was not complete. Perhaps she awoke each morning  
before her mind was able to complete the nightmare. It was just a dream though. What   
could be so important about a dream? Hikaru had had many dreams though. Hikaru had had  
dreams of Nova and Debonair. Was this nightmare something of the future or something of  
the past?  
'A nightmare is just a dream stop being so childish,' Umi sighed and pushed back  
her covers. A saturday morning sun beamed in through a window by her bed. Bird's in the  
tree by her window chirpped in greating to the sun. Summer reminded her of Cephiro. The  
Cephiro of her first visit. Blue skys with white fluffy clouds that hung suspended in the vast  
sea of the sky. Floating islands drifted about lazily with no place to go.   
'Cephiro...' Umi pulled her feet off the bed and placed them on the floor. Blue  
house shoe slippers touched her feet as well as the cold hard wooden floor. 'A nightmare..'  
Cephiro had been a nightmare as the world crumbled and fall. The inhabitants along with  
their world could not survive without a pillar. A pillar that prayed for Cephiro at all times.  
'Emerauld...' Guilt hit her like a crushing wave. Her head tilted forward to meet her  
hands. Her voice, soft yet unsure because of the nights sleep, spoke softly into her hands.   
"It wasn't fair..." Perhaps that's what happens in her nightmare. 'Do I relive it every night? Is  
that my punishment?' Emerauld had not done anything wrong. She loved and she was not  
alone. But because of that love she could not pray for Cephiro but she did not change the   
system of the pillar. Why had she not changed the system of the pillar like Hikaru had?  
Did Emerauld not trust the people of Cephiro to govern themselves?  
No, that wasn't her nightmare. Somewhere Emerauld was happy now. 'Emerauld  
is with Zagato now...' Umi pulled herself up from her bed and walked over to her window.  
The sun shone brightly on the world before her. As bright as any day in Cephiro. Her mind  
always returned to Cephiro. Even when in school she would drift off to Cephiro, her nightmare,  
and the inhabitants of Cephiro.  
The Cephireans...those who had helped the Magic Knights and those who had plotted  
the distruction of their own land. Presea with her weapons and her twin sister who followed  
in her footsteps after she had died. Ferio, the on Fuu missed the most, who had helped them  
both times during their visits to Cephiro. It was he who was now the governing body of Cephiro.  
Caldina who had first plotted against the Magic Knights and then had come to their aid. Lafarga,  
Mokona both assest. Mokona the annoying pest who ended up being the creator of all five  
worlds. If some religions only knew how annoying the creator actually was. A giggle escaped  
her lips as Umi remembered chasing him around in the Forest of Silence. 'Yet again you think   
about that place. What is so important about that place?'   
Then there was Ascot who had a crush on her since the first visit. 'Ascoto...' Ascot  
the bal or summoner who befriended some creatures one would not call monsters. He had even  
used his will to make himself grow for her. He was a friend and a dear one but her heart wasn't   
with him. Her heart was not with anyone, really. Ascot was nice but it could never happen   
especially since he was in Cephiro and she was here on Earth.   
Emerauld and Zagato who fought for love and died for it. Lantis, Eagle, Nova... they  
were all there in her mind. Aska, Zazu, Geo, the sisters who constantly fought and cried, and  
the ones who wanted to help those from the other three world become the pillar of Cephiro.  
However Hikaru, little spunky Hikaru, had the greatest will of all and became the pillar. She  
did what all the other pillars of Cephiro could not and changed the system.  
There were so many people she meet that had kept her and the Magic Knights   
company on Cephiro. They were the ones who helped her and who helped her keep the   
nightmares at bay. The first few nights of restless sleep during the second visit Guru Clef...  
'You've avoided thinking about him...' Umi turned from her window and opened her closet.  
Cloths hung in neat rows with shoes below. Her old school uniform pushed to the back. Her  
junoir high uniform. Her new senoir high uniform layed on her desk. It had just arrived in the  
mail the other day. 'Your trying not to think about Cephiro again...'  
Umi sighed and reached into her closet. Guru Clef had made her potions to help her  
sleep and before that he would sit with her and talk. More importantly he listened to her. People  
often talked to her but they didn't listen. Clef listened to her. If she had remembered her   
nightmare while on Cephiro she would have told him. She would have liked to tell him anything  
just to talk to him. He was so easy to talk to. Fuu and Hikaru were her friends but they weren't  
as easy to talk to. Hikaru sometimes didn't get what she was saying and Fuu would always  
come up with logical explanations. Fuu would understand but she always seemed preoccupied.  
Clef had been ...free and willing to talk to her. 'Now your thinking an aweful lot about him...'  
She pulled out a long blue dress with a white over coat from her closet and threw it on   
her bed. A breeze drifted around the room from her open window and blew her hair back. The  
usual headband that pushed back her hair layed on her dresser by her bed. Umi took the cloths   
off the hangers and paused momentairly. 'Always blue as the sea...' 


End file.
